The way to angel's side
by MiraHerondale
Summary: un resumen de cómo Sherlock Holmes llegó a convertirse en detective consultor, y a ser compañero de piso de John H Watson.


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Sherlock Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street".**

**Uso y mención de drogas.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The way to angel's side<span>**

El día que Sherlock Holmes se colocó por primera vez, hacía sol en Londres.

Podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer: como la cabeza se le había ido embotando poco a poco, como el equilibrio se trastocaba hasta ser no más que un simple sueño. La existencia de la gravedad como una ley insondable se tornaba difusa, y por un momento, creyó que flotaba. Los colores del mundo se volvieron repentinamente brillantes, y si alguna vez supo lo que era algo hermoso, fue en ese instante. El momento en el que su cerebro no pudo gobernar sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando, tumbado en un roñoso sofá que había en su habitación en la residencia de estudiantes, podía ver el mundo con absoluta y meridiana claridad... toda la que podía aportar una visión empañada por las drogas.

Hacía solo unos días que el tabaco había dejado de ser suficiente para apaciguar a la indomable bestia que habitaba en su cráneo, siempre activa y ansiosa. En la tediosa vida universitaria nada podía mantenerla ocupada el tiempo suficiente. Los profesores eran estúpidos o muy incompetentes y los alumnos una panda de ricachones con unas expectativas demasiado altas para gente con su arrojo, poca amplitud de miras e iniciativa prácticamente nula. Si alguna vez Sherlock albergó la más mínima esperanza sobre la recuperación de la raza humana, se perdió tras la primera media hora de lectura magistral sobre la composición atómica de los elementos químicos de transición.

Él podía haber dado la clase, por el amor de Dios.

Ser el alumno más joven de su promoción tampoco ayudaba a que la gente le obviara. Que le dejaran en paz era su única meta en la vida (además de los enigmas y sus experimentos). Ninguno de esos borregos repeinados podía llegar a entender la mitad de lo que hacía, o el por qué de todo ello. Aunque no era como si alguno de ellos fuera a mostrar el más mínimo interés por actividades extra curriculares que no albergaran relación alguna con mujeres, alcohol y desenfreno. Eso estaba más allá de toda discusión.

Había conseguido un cuarto individual de una forma planificada y cuidadosa. Pidió una de las habitaciones de la residencia con peores valoraciones por parte de los estudiantes, y después se limitó a intimidar con sus excentricidades a sus potenciales compañeros de cuarto. Uno a uno, los pobres desgraciados que se atrevieron a pasar la puerta de su santuario fueron desapareciendo, pidiendo el traslado de cuarto en la Unidad de Gestión, hasta que el año académico dio comienzo y ninguno más osó presentarse allí.

Fue relativamente sencillo conseguir la cocaína, y diluirla al siete por ciento a penas un juego de niños. Utilizando su material de ciencias y el laboratorio de prácticas a altas horas de la noche, había logrado eludir las miradas de sus profesores y de su muy pesado hermano Mycroft, que mantenía un ojo permanentemente alerta sobre él de un modo que resultaba asfixiante.

En ese momento, con la droga corriendo por su sistema, se sentía ligero y vacío. Se sentía en paz con el mundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una vez se pasaron los efectos, se apresuró a catalogarlo todo en una hoja de cálculo de manera extremadamente detallada, y abrió un nuevo estudio privado sobre el efecto de los opiáceos en un cuerpo masculino a la entrada de la madurez. Calculó el tiempo que duró el efecto, y cómo se sentía una vez pasadas las reacciones inhibidoras.

Después de eso se mantuvo un mes en abstinencia, antes de que sus manos empezaran a hacer de las suyas y se viera necesitado de una nueva dosis. A partir de ahí supo cuándo necesitaba un chute porque sus dedos se contraían en pequeños espasmos que, en apariencia, eran como un tic. A menudo movía las manos cuando estaba pensando, y más de una vez se había pasado horas redactando observaciones para su blog: La ciencia de la Deducción, de modo que no había descartado el haber desarrollado un derivado del síndrome del túnel carpiano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era no más que un aviso de su sistema de que necesitaba un estímulo artificial, decidió que tomaría medidas al respecto, pues comprobó que si lo ignoraba se sentía mucho peor que desquiciado.

Dejar la universidad fue una decisión de último minuto que su hermano le invitó a reconsiderar. Le dijo que sin un título no podría ir a ninguna parte, y que nadie le aceptaría en el mundo laboral. Después de una acalorada discusión (o todo lo acalorada que podía ser con el "hombre de hielo"), Sherlock permaneció en la institución, asistiendo de forma esporádica a a aquellas clases que creía, no serían demasiado aburridas, y acabó graduándose con matrícula de honor suma cum laude. Fue el único de su promoción en recibir semejante título, lo que generó la envidia de muchos, sobre todo de aquellos que le creían superdotado (tal vez de manera acertada), y despertando la callada admiración de unos pocos.

Incorporarse al mundo laboral para pagarse la residencia en varios enclaves de Londres fue quizá la per etapa de su vida, sin contar la semana que pasó en la calle, entre la que posteriormente se convertiría en su red de vagabundos. Trabajó de asesor en un banco, y fue expulsado al insultar a uno de los máximos inversores por algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba. Ejerció de químico en el Royal Hospital de Londres, e igualmente fue "invitado a abandonar el recinto" cuando uno de sus compañeros —a quién había quitado recientemente la investigación—, le denunció por posesión de estupefacientes (en lo que el doctor creía que era una denuncia falsa pero que resultó ser cierta). El San Bartholomew's le ofrecieron un puesto de investigador con el que probó suerte un tiempo y que parecía funcionar bastante bien. Por lo menos allí tenían en cuanta su talento y le dejaban realizar las investigaciones y los experimentos que él creía convenientes. Además, le ofrecían cierta financiación para sus proyectos, y había que decir que el material que allí tenía a su disposición distaba bastante del que él tenía en su deplorable apartamento en el barrio de Clerkenwell, y que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo. Su salario iba destinado en gran parte a pagar los alquileres y los impuestos, de modo que poco margen económico le quedaba para proveerse de buen material (aún cuando pasaba prácticamente un mes entero sin comer porque prefería destinar sus fondos a sus proyectos más que a su propia alimentación). Pedirle a su hermano algo de dinero no estaba en sus planes inmediatos. Ni en los lejanos, cabía añadir.

De todas formas, la química no era más que un medio para lograr un fin. Aún no olvidaba el caso de Carl Powers, su primer caso, aún sin resolver. Su sueño de la infancia se mantenía aún vivo en él. La idea de llegar a ser el único y más grande detective consultor que el mundo pudiera llegar a conocer ardía con una llama viva en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos. En cuanto tuviera un apartamento decente, abriría la consultoría. Empezaría a darle un uso a sus auténticas habilidades. Mantendría a su cerebro ocupado.

Pero ese era un proceso, como todo, y el primer paso era conseguir una residencia segura en una localización clave de Londres.

Fue en uno de sus deambulares curiosos por el centro, que encontró por primera vez a Molly Hooper.

La biología no había despertado en él la misma afanosa ansia de conocimiento que en su día hiciera la química, pero le resultaba igualmente fascinante, si bien no en el mismo grado. Había observado con atención el cuerpo pálido del fallecido que la patóloga estudiaba sobre la fría camilla metálica y aséptica de la morgue de Bart's, con el rigor mortis aún presente. Era fresco, pues. La palidez de la piel era, sin lugar a dudas, reveladora.

— Deberías empezar a mirar bajo las uñas.

Molly había levantado la vista saltando, con un quejido de sorpresa. Sherlock se acercó al cadáver tendido, cogiendo unos guantes de látex de encima de la mesa de utensilios, y tomando la mano del muerto entre las suyas con suma delicadeza, más que si estuviera sosteniendo la de un vivo.

— Perdona, ¿quién...?

Sherlock sonrió cuando su vista se posó en las costras de sangre seca bajo las uñas descuidadas del hombre muerto, y algunos restos de epidermis adheridos a ellos.

— Este hombre se defendió de su agresor, y hay residuos de ADN del culpable bajo las uñas, algo que resulta bastante normal en estos casos. Asumo que la policía de Scotland Yard no ha reparado en ello.

La patóloga parecía haber entrado en shock. Balbuceaba y le miraba, inclinado sobre el cadáver, analizándolo todo.

— No puedes estar aquí, esto es una investigación policial... No tienes acreditación...

— Oh, eso es irrelevante, porque yo en realidad no estoy aquí —se burló Sherlock —. Según los registros del centro, estoy en el laboratorio del segundo sótano, investigando. No habrá huellas en el cuerpo que delaten mi presencia, y no hay testigos presenciales que puedan decir que yo estuve aquí.

Sherlock se alzó, una vez hubo revisado el cuerpo. Había claros indicios de violencia en el cadáver: hematomas defensivos en extremidades y torso, marcas de dedos en las muñecas, y el corte profundo en el tórax y en la garganta. Era más que probable que la víctima hubiera sufrido un neumotórax por la perforación del cuchillo y hubiera muerto al no recibir atención médica inmediata. Vio de reojo la carpeta con el informe de la policía sobre el caso, donde la mujer debía depositar su informe sobre la causa de la muerte. Lo que ninguno apreciaría sería la fina punción de una aguja bajo la oreja de la víctima. Probablemente saliera alguna substancia extraña en el examen de toxicológicos, o tal vez no. La cuestión era: ¿Iba Sherlock a hacer algo al respecto, o no?

¿Cómo de aburrido estaba?

— Yo estoy aquí. Puedo avisar a...

Sherlock sonrió, volviéndose en dirección a la patóloga.

— Veintipocos años, vives sola. Te gusta el café muy cargado, negro y con stevia. No soportas el azúcar blanco porque está refinado con químicos, y el moreno te resulta demasiado dulce. La leche que consumes es de soja, te gusta el sabor que tiene, y en tu familia tu madre era alérgica a la lactosa, por lo que nunca llegaste a consumir auténtica leche de vaca y te resulta extraño empezar ahora que vives por tu cuenta. Te gustan los gatos, a juzgar por el jersey que llevas bajo la bata y el colgante de tu teléfono. Tienes un azul ruso. ha dejado pelos en la lana porque ha dormido sobre el durante toda la noche, probablemente porque dejas la ropa preparada desde el día anterior sobre una silla en tu habitación. Vives lejos de aquí: llevas zapatos planos y cómodos, por lo que también sé que pasas muchas horas aquí. No tienes demasiada vida social, probablemente tengas uno o dos amigos, seguramente compañeros de trabajo. Te gusta lo que haces, y eres bastante insegura, en tus años escolares te trataban de forma despectiva y desarrollaste esa actitud de un modo defensivo. Y hace por lo menos dos años que no tienes una relación seria con un hombre —finalizó. Podría haber seguido, pero le pareció que por ahora, era suficiente —. Me llamo Sherlock Holmes, y trabajo en el departamento de investigación. Puedes llamar a seguridad y que me saquen de aquí, o llamar a la dirección y hacer que me despidan. No sería el primer trabajo del que fuera expulsado, y no será el último, pero tú y yo sabemos que no vas a decir nada a nadie, Molly Hooper. Y creo que es innecesario exponer el motivo en voz alta.

Dicho esto, se sacó los guantes de látex y se marchó por la puerta de la morgue.

La investigación policial acababa de terminar cuando las sirenas de la policía desaparecieron por Picadilly Circus. El Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard, Greg Lestrade, observaba a su joven diamante en bruto con una curiosidad que rayaba la adoración. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven podía ser tan brillante?

Sherlock, por el contrario, respiraba profundamente, aspirando el aire intoxicado de humanidad de la ciudad, disfrutando de esa especie de clímax intelectual que alcanzaba cuando resolvía un enigma. Era consciente de que su hermano le estaba viendo. Había visto las cámaras de CCTV girando a su paso, siguiendo sus movimientos desde que hablara por primera vez con Gregory Lestrade sobre el caso del camello del Soho. No había sido un caso particularmente complicado, pero había sido realmente revitalizante. Además, había disfrutado enormemente con la admiración y la envidia que había despertado en la división de Scotland Yard. El fanfarrón que había en él se retorcía de placer ante la sola idea de volver a ver las caras de asco de la sargento Sally Donovan y Anderson, el forense idiota.

— ¡Sherlock!

El aludido se giró para ver al DI acercarse, aún con cierta estupefacción en la cara.

— ¿Sí, Lestrade?

— Eso ha sido impresionante —alabó, estudiándole. Vio la sonrisa de suficiencia del joven inglés, y se pasó una mano por la barbilla —. En verdad increíble. ¿Cómo lo haces?

El chico suspiró, como si le cansara el explicarlo. Se sentía como un adulto intentando razonar con un niño. Error. A menudo los niños resultaban mucho más observadores que los adultos. Sería más acertado decir que se sentía como un joven que intenta explicarle algo a la visión empañada y adulterada por las imposiciones sociales de un adulto. Nadaba entre miel, espesa y opaca.

— Observo. Algo que vosotros no hacéis. Es tan simple como eso.

Lestrade se metió las manos en los bolsillos. El alba comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, la luz temprana del sol vespertino brillando sobre los cristales de los altos edificios de oficinas. Los interminables anuncios de la famosa calle londinense se repetían en un bucle semi infinito, lanzando destellos de vivos colores tras ellos. Empezaba a hacer frío. El otoño estaba llegando por fin a Londres.

— Increíble. Impresionante.

Sherlock se giró y le miró, entre incrédulo y cuidadoso. No era eso lo que solían decir de él una vez mostraba sus habilidades. En ese momento no era capaz de apreciar si el Detective Inspector se burlaba de él o le mostraba auténtica admiración. Pocas veces la gente había sabido apreciar sus capacidades.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú te oyes? Has resulto un caso que podría habernos llevado días, ¡en tan solo unas horas! ¡Es brillante!

— No es eso lo que suelen decir —replicó, con una mueca sorprendida.

— ¿Y qué suelen decir?

— "Que te den".

Lestrade soltó una carcajada y le palmeó el hombro a Sherlock, que frunció el ceño, contemplando de reojo la mano del hombre sobre su espalda. No acostumbraba a tener contacto humano de ese tipo. Del estilo del que tienen los amigos y los colegas. Tal vez porque él no tenía amigos.

— ¿Te has planteado alguna vez trabajar para Scotland Yard? Podría hablar con mi jefe, hacerte un hueco en la central... Tienes un gran futuro en esto, chico.

— No soy policía y no quiero serlo.

Tantear a Lestrade en ese sentido se volvió altamente divertido, y muy necesario para encontrar el punto adecuado en el que poder instalar su oficio soñado. Se mantuvo al margen de los casos hasta que descubrió cual era el móvil de Lestrade. Una vez lo hizo, mantuvo un ojo sobre él, y mandaba mensajes crípticos sobre los casos que estaba llevando, dándole pistas y corrigiéndole de vez en cuando, aunque él nunca aparición por una escena del crimen. No mientras las autoridades estaban presentes, por supuesto.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando consiguió encontrar un apartamento en Temple que parecía bueno y que no tenía un alquiler demasiado alto, decidió que era el momento de ofrecer sus servicios a Scotland Yard. Greg Lestrade parecía un buen hombre, y en verdad quería darle un puesto, implicarle en los casos de algún modo. Explotar esas habilidades tan poco valoradas que tenía el joven Holmes.

Había cumplido veintiocho años cuando resolvió su primer gran caso, un imitador de Jack el Destripador. No se llevó ningún crédito, la prensa ni siquiera conocía su existencia. Sin embargo, de algún modo, su reputación creció. Su blog fue actualizado con menos rigor, pues los casos llegaban en tromba a su puerta (la mayoría de ellos casos antiguos que habían quedado sin respuesta), y les daba prioridad sobre sus ocasionales experimentos, a menos que alguno no pudiera esperar.

Poco después conoció a la que años más tarde sería su querida casera, la Señora Hudson. Ayudó en su caso, y se aseguró de que el narcotraficante de su marido fuera ejecutado en Filipinas. Una vez la mujer estuvo segura, la banda de su fallecido esposo ya disuelta, la mujer le ofreció su piso a modo de pago por sus servicios. No era gratuito, pero estaba en el centro de Londres, en una buena posición urbana, y el alquiler no era muy alto una vez aplicado el "precio de amigo".

Mike Stanford era uno de los habituales de Bart's. Trabajaba allí, y daba clases a los alumnos de medicina. A menudo le había dicho que necesitaba encontrar un compañero de piso, a lo que Sherlock siempre se negaba, alegando que no le hacía ninguna falta. Mike era un hombre simple en cuanto a las cuestiones mundanas se refería, pero charlar con él era más agradable que hacerlo con la mayoría de la gente. Al poco tiempo de aparecer de nuevo por el Hospital, ya abandonado su trabajo como investigador en favor de su ocupación como Detective Consultor, empezó a forjar una especie de relación amistosa con el buen doctor.

El día que Mike apareció con un soldado herido de la RAMC en la puerta del laboratorio de Bart's, supo nada más verle lo que Mike había estaba hablando con el que posteriormente conocería como el Capitán del quinto regimiento de fusileros de Northumberland, John Hamish Watson.

El médico militar padecía cojera psicosomática, y había sido disparado y relevado por lesión e incapacidad. Afganistán o Irak, era su única duda, aunque el primero tenía más números que el segundo. Algo en él le hizo pensar que tal vez compartir piso podía no sería tan malo, después de todo. Un interesante experimento social, podría ser.

Una vez terminado el caso de la mujer de rosa, y con un fascinado John Watson escribiendo incansablemente en su ordenador de una forma cuanto menos graciosa y que ponía de manifiesto las nulas habilidades del militar para la tecnología, y mucho menos la escritura, se relajó en su sofá verde, simplemente disfrutando del estado de bienestar casi etílico que le sobrevenía al finalizar un caso o resolver un problema, escuchando las teclas del portátil siendo aporreadas por su nuevo compañero de piso, hundiéndose en su palacio mental.


End file.
